The preferred embodiment relates to a base structure for a ball court, particularly a squash court, with a supporting structure resting on a building base or the like and a floor forming a playing surface resting on the supporting structure, as well as a safety glass pane for forming such a base structure.
Known ball courts, particularly squash courts, have base structures of this type with a playing surface, in which an elastic parquet or laminate floor is located on a supporting structure resting on a building base or the like. The elastic structure of the parquet floor gives the playing surface playing characteristics considered pleasant by the player.
However, such base structures can only be used if the base structure is protected against influences of the weather, particularly rain. It has been found that the known base structure is also not completely satisfactory with regards to its antislip characteristics.